idolinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Mitsui Aika in Gruppenreleases
Mitsui Aika geboren: 12.01.1993 Alben: 2007.03.21 SEXY 8 BEAT (Morning Musume) 2009.03.18 Platinum 9 DISC (Morning Musume) 2010.03.17 ⑩ MY ME (Morning Musume) 2010.12.01 Fantasy! Juuichi (Morning Musume) 2011.10.12 12, Smart (Morning Musume) Cover Alben: 2008.11.26 COVER YOU (Morning Musume) Best of Alben: 2007.10.24 Morning Musume ALL SINGLES COMPLETE ~10th ANNIVERSARY~ (Morning Musume) 2008.12.10 Tanpopo / Petitmoni Mega Best (Tanpopo) 2009.10.07 Morning Musume Zen Single Coupling Collection (Morning Musume) 2010.06.02 Morning Musume Best of Singles Japan Expo Limited Edition (Morning Musume) 2014.03.12 Morning Musume '14 Coupling Collection 2 (Morning Musume) Singles: 2007.02.14 Egao YES Nude (Morning Musume) 2007.04.25 Kanashimi Twilight (Morning Musume) 2007.07.25 Onna ni Sachi Are (Morning Musume) 2007.11.14 Shouri no BIG WAVE!!! (Athena & Robikerottsu) 2007.11.21 Mikan (Morning Musume) 2008.02.14 Seishun! LOVE Lunch (Athena & Robikerottsu) 2008.04.16 Resonant Blue (Morning Musume) 2008.09.24 Pepper Keibu (Morning Musume) 2009.02.18 Naichau Kamo (Morning Musume) 2009.05.13 Shouganai Yume Oibito (Morning Musume) 2009.05.27 Omakase♪Guardian (Guardians 4) 2009.08.12 Nanchatte Ren'ai (Morning Musume) 2009.09.02 School Days (Guardians 4) 2009.10.28 Kimagure Princess (Morning Musume) 2009.11.18 PARTY TIME / Watashi no Tamago (Guardians 4 / Shugo Chara Egg!) 2010.01.20 Going On! (Guardians 4) 2010.02.10 Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (Morning Musume) 2010.06.09 Seishun Collection (Morning Musume) 2010.10.27 Appare Kaiten Zushi! (Muten Musume) 2010.11.17 Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (Morning Musume) 2011.04.06 Maji Desu ka Ska! (Morning Musume) 2011.06.15 Only you (Morning Musume) 2011.06.22 Ai wa Katsu (Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers) 2011.09.14 Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (Morning Musume) 2012.01.25 Pyocopyoco Ultra (Morning Musume) 2012.04.11 Ren'ai Hunter (Morning Musume) 2012.11.07 Forefore ~Forest For Rest~ / Boys be ambitious! (DIY♡ / GREEN FIELDS) 2013.04.03 Tokainaka no Kare (GREEN FIELDS) Digital Singles: 2010.12.01 Ramen Revolution (2010 Long Type) (Morning Musume) Single V / Event V: 2007.03.07 Egao YES Nude (Morning Musume) 2007.04.29 Kanashimi Twilight (Morning Musume) 2007.08.01 Onna ni Sachi Are (Morning Musume) 2008.04.23 Resonant Blue (Morning Musume) 2008.05.11 Resonant Blue (Morning Musume) 2008.10.20 Pepper Keibu (Morning Musume) 2008.10.22 Pepper Keibu (Morning Musume) 2009.02.22 Naichau Kamo (Morning Musume) 2009.02.25 Naichau Kamo (Morning Musume) 2009.05.20 Shouganai Yume Oibito (Morning Musume) 2009.05.30 Shouganai Yume Oibito (Morning Musume) 2009.08.30 Nanchatte Ren'ai (Morning Musume) 2009.10.28 Kimagure Princess (Morning Musume) 2009.11.04 Kimagure Princess (Morning Musume) 2010.02.24 Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (Morning Musume) 2010.03.06 Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (Morning Musume) 2010.06.16 Seishun Collection (Morning Musume) 2010.07.10 Seishun Collection (Morning Musume) 2010.11.24 Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (Morning Musume) 2010.11.28 Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (Morning Musume) 2011.04.23 Maji Desu ka Ska! (Morning Musume) 2011.06.29 Only you (Morning Musume) 2011.07.09 Only you (Morning Musume) 2011.09.21 Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (Morning Musume) DVD: 2007.03.28 Hello! Project 2007 Winter (Hello! Project) 2007.07.04 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ (Morning Musume) 2007.05.02 Eizou The Morning Musume 4 ~Single M Clips~ (Morning Musume) 2007.07.11 Alo-Hello! 2 Morning Musume DVD (Morning Musume) 2007.12.19 DVD Eizou The Morning Musume ALL SINGLES COMPLETE Zen 35 Kyoku ~10th ANNIVERSARY~ (Morning Musume) 2008.02.13 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB~ (Morning Musume) 2008.03.26 Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Nenjuumukyuu~ (Wonderful Hearts) 2008.07.30 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ (Morning Musume) 2008.10.22 Hello! Project 2008 Summer Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Hishochi de Date Itashima SHOW~ (Wonderful Hearts) 2008.12.03 Cinderella the Musical (Morning Musume) 2008.12.20 Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Zeninshuu GO!~ (Hello! Project) 2008.12.24 Alo-Hello! 3 Morning Musume DVD (Morning Musume) 2009.01.28 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ (Morning Musume) 2009.03.25 Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Kakumei Gannen~ (Wonderful Hearts) 2009.04.15 Hello! Project 2009 Winter (Hello! Project) 2009.07.15 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ (Morning Musume) 2009.08.19 Eizou The Morning Musume 5 ~Single M Clips~ (Morning Musume) 2009.11.04 Hello! Project 2009 SUMMER Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Champloo~ (Hello! Project) 2010.01.20 Morning Musume Yomiuri Land EAST LIVE 2009 (Morning Musume) 2010.02.24 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ (Morning Musume) 2010.03.17 Shugo Chara! Clip♪Best (Guardians 4, Shugo Chara Egg!, Buono!) 2010.03.31 Hello! Project 2010 WINTER Kachoufuugetsu ~Shuffle Date~ (Hello! Project) 2010.04.28 Hello! Project 2010 WINTER Kachoufuugetsu ~Mobekimasu!~ (Hello! Project) 2010.06.16 Alo-Hello! 4 Morning Musume DVD (Morning Musume) 2010.07.14 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ (Morning Musume) 2010.09.15 Fashionable (Morning Musume) 2010.10.27 Hello! Project 2010 SUMMER ~Fankora!~ (Hello! Project) 2011.02.23 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ (Morning Musume) 2011.04.13 Eizou The Morning Musume 6 ~Single M Clips~ (Morning Musume) 2011.05.18 Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ (Hello! Project) 2011.07.29 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ (Morning Musume) 2011.09.28 Alo-Hello! 5 Morning Musume DVD (Morning Musume) 2011.12.14 Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ (Hello! Project) 2011.12.14 Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ (Hello! Project) 2011.12.21 Morning Musume Zen Single MUSIC VIDEO Blu-ray File 2011 (Morning Musume) 2011.12.28 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ (Morning Musume) 2012.08.29 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Sotsugyou Special (Morning Musume) DVD Magazine: 2007.03.17 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.11 (Morning Musume) 2007.03.17 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.12 (Morning Musume) 2007.09.22 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.13 (Morning Musume) 2007.10.07 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.14 (Morning Musume) 2007.11.25 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.15 (Morning Musume) 2008.03.22 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.16 (Morning Musume) 2008.03.22 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.17 (Morning Musume) 2008.08.06 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.18 (Morning Musume) 2008.09.27 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.19 (Morning Musume) 2008.09.27 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.20 (Morning Musume) 2008.11.01 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.21 (Morning Musume) 2009.03.20 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.22 (Morning Musume) 2009.05.02 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.23 (Morning Musume) 2009.05.10 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.24 (Morning Musume) 2009.06.07 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.25 (Morning Musume) 2009.09.19 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.26 (Morning Musume) 2009.09.19 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.27 (Morning Musume) 2009.11.01 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.28 (Morning Musume) 20XX.XX.XX Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.29 (Morning Musume) 20XX.XX.XX Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.30 (Morning Musume) 20XX.XX.XX Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.31 (Morning Musume) 20XX.XX.XX Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.32 (Morning Musume) 20XX.XX.XX Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.33 (Morning Musume) 20XX.XX.XX Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.34 (Morning Musume) 20XX.XX.XX Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.35 (Morning Musume) 20XX.XX.XX Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.36 (Morning Musume) 20XX.XX.XX Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.37 (Morning Musume) 20XX.XX.XX Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.38 (Morning Musume) 2011.09.03 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.39 (Morning Musume) 2011.09.29 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.40 (Morning Musume) Photobooks: 2007.06.27 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY8 Beat~ (Morning Musume) 2010.11.12 Hello Hello! ~Memories~ (Morning Musume) 2011.09.28 Alo Hello! Morning Musume 2011 (Morning Musume) Essays: 2007.10.?? Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinen Hon 1997-2007 (Morning Musume) 2008.06.30 Morning Musume no Kantan Chuugokugo Kaiwa (Morning Musume)